143266-feedback-game-update-15-oct-2015
Content ---- ---- ---- Engi Tank GA set | |} ---- oh so they used the same name as the old pvp set ... am very confused | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sadly, no cosmic point fix for me. Well, i still missing the extra auction house things, full social access and some other entitlements... can you fix it? it's more than a week that i opened a ticket on support... can't create warparties or circles. Also, i still have 3 slots on the auction house, and 3 slots on the commodity exchange. Please, fix it... | |} ---- ---- ---- I noticed the same thing after logging in this morning. I reloaded my UI to see if that fixed it, but it didn't. Tried to readd the macros and non-com abilities, but they don't stick. This is unfortunate. | |} ---- ---- *facepalms* Guess what I did last night? | |} ---- Arg :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well after hearing about the reported reductions I don't feel so bad. It's still bloody expensive enough to strong-arm people into buying Service Tokens. Same with the dye cost reductions. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for reporting this. We're looking into this right now. | |} ---- ---- this a billion times i display 238 ominbits atm i have played a ton since f2p and quickly reached the cap the first week, and played even more the second week when omnibits were not rewarded to me at all, and i've gotten quite a bit this week as well (it seemed like omnibits were behaving and dropping as normal since tuesday for me, even before this "fix") i should have (at least 120) * 2 + 50 + 20 + (whatever i got this week), which at absolute minimum would be 310 what i suspect i have is (at least 120) * 1 + 50 + 20 + (whatever i got this week), putting me at about 48 gained this week so far, 238 total omnibits if this is still a display buy and i actually have 360ish, fair enough, but i doubt it, and random players missing out on a week of farming currency that translates directly to actual money is not acceptable. carbino pls. Edited October 15, 2015 by jinjo | |} ---- Hi GreatTeacherOni, At this time there is not another update planned for this week; this was the weekly update. We are still looking into issues that may be persisting to fix in future game updates. Thank you for your patience, -Team WildStar | |} ---- Hi CappyT, So sorry you still do not appear to be fully fixed. Can you please PM me your support ticket #? Thank you, -Team WildStar | |} ---- Hi Noweri, Do you have a support ticket for this? If so, can you please PM me your ticket number? If not, can you please make one at https://support.wildstar-online.com/hc/en-us? Thank you, -Team WildStar | |} ---- Hi Multisensory, Have you put in a support ticket for this? If not, please submit one here https://support.wildstar-online.com/hc/en-us and we'll look into it. Thank you, -Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- I was kind of hoping you weren't going to say that. I was really hoping that, even as important as the other bugs were, that the missing master architect unlock recipes would turn out to be such a simple fix that we would have that by now. That it'll be next week at the earliest before I can progress my architect, or even find out how architect unlocks are going to work, is kind of disappointing -- not least of which because I /bug reported this the first day of closed beta for drop 6. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Unequip your Gadget, that fixes everything! =D No, seriously... | |} ---- ---- I also can't place any macros on the extra action bars. | |} ---- This was asked and answered already. This reply is above your question, on the same page as your question. This is the question being answered. It's on page one. | |} ---- ---- Same here. Just checked the revised dye prices and I'm still a long way from being happy. Whilst there have been some reductions, it's still nowhere near enough (not even close) and there's still some ridiculously high prices to use many dyes at level 50. Basic common and uncommon dyes, still cost between 80g 1p25g to apply to all channels. Given that these cost only a few silver or a handful of gold to use before F2P it's still a totally ridiculous price hike. I really cannot see any justification for this gouging other than a blatant attempt to push players to service tokens. Well it won't work on me and I hope other players see through it too. I flat out refuse to be gouged like this so I guess my level 50s will stay in the costumes and colours they already have. I feel really sorry for your artists - they make all this cool gear, great costumes and wonderful colours only for your marketing department to decide it's a good idea to charge such stupidly extortionate prices that it's unlikely many players will actually use and enjoy the artwork. And those that do will probably suffer buyers remorse and likely won't repeat buy. | |} ---- ---- Seeing the same issue, hoping it's a priority to fix asap, it's a very frustrating thing to not have available (gear switching, LAS switching both tied to macros). | |} ----